


TUA: Vanya Lost in Wunderland

by Foxboy388



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 58 year-old in a 13 year-old body, Aged-up Harlan, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Assassins, Canon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character in a coma, Cussing...sometimes in German, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Hospitalization, M/M, Macabre, Murder, Sexual Situations, sort of incest but not really, the standard TUA fare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboy388/pseuds/Foxboy388
Summary: It’s been a month since Vanya Hargreeves fell into a coma.  The other umbrella siblings are dealing with the fallout and will soon be forced to make a horrifying decision.  Everyone is hoping their adopted sister will wake up before then so they won’t have to face such a dreadful reality.In the meantime, Vanya finds herself as the heroine of one of her favorite stories: Alice in Wonderland.  But this -Wunderland- is nothing like she remembers reading about.  Everyone seems so curiously familiar and yet so peculiarly foreign to her.  And where is the -real- Alice anyway?  Can Vanya find her in time for Alice to slay the Jabberwock and free the White Queen from the Red Queen’s chopping block before time runs out in Wunderland?Will the aspiring musician ever find her missing violin and with it the way out of Wunderland or will the White Violin continue to slumber unaware as the rest of the Umbrella Academy mourn the loss of yet another of their own?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	TUA: Vanya Lost in Wunderland

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. TUA and the Alice in Wonderland fandom belong solely to their respective creators.

_**Upside Down Through the Patch of** **Thorns**_

“I called you all here to discuss your sister’s continued care.” The man in the white coat replied as he stood at the head of an extremely long table. The Five seated on either side hated the table as it reminded them too much of a different equally long table where they had all been expected to take their meals a long time ago.

The biggest of the Five cleared his throat deciding to speak on his adopted siblings’ behalf, “I-If this is about the money...” he started but the man in the white coat merely shook his head.

“Not at all, Mr. Hargreeves. The hospital is prepared, given the unique circumstances, to maintain the wishes of sole surviving heirs of the former Umbrella Academy as was originally agreed upon. However, the Director of this hospital also requested that you all should be made aware of these circumstances such as they are.” 

None of the Five so much as blinked as men in black suits and ties set a folder before each one of them as though they were waiters serving them all their midday meal. The tan skinned woman seated to the right of the muscular Mr. Hargreeves looked down at the folder silently opening it. They had never been fans of ‘family mealtime’ but this particular entree already left a bad taste in her mouth as she lightly turned page after page of tests results, graphs and less than promising medical reports. She turned her gaze back to the doctor at the head of the table already understanding what this meeting was really about.

“We’re not pulling the plug.” She informed taking over as spokeswoman for the group. A few of the others nodded silently in agreement.

“No one is asking you to, Ms. Hargreeves.” The doctor tried to explain patiently, “We just want you to understand the implications of the results of the tests we performed. That is all. As you all are aware, it has been a month since the incident and recently there has been a significant decrease in cognitive responses. Like I said before, the Director will comply with whatever you five decide, but I must warn you that the likelihood your sister will gain consciousness or if she does awaken from the coma; that she’ll be able to regain the functionality that she had before...”

A sharp piece of metal slashed through the wood in front of a leather-encased man sitting on the opposite side of his larger brother. God he hated this table! Carving into it was almost therapeutic, plus it shut the Doc up nicely. He didn’t care much for Doctors either.

“So basically what you’re saying is the longer she stays like that, the more likely she’ll either die or be a vegetable.” He growled angrily. He wasn’t really one for tact either and he was tired of listening to the Doc try to cover his ass while they all pretended not to want to flip the goddamn table over and fling it against the nearest wall, “Bullshit! We’re not pulling the plug. Vanya is strong...stronger than all of us! Bet your stupid machines don’t even take that into account!”

The taller male dressed in black leather and raven feathers, seated across from the other three, snorted back a giggle of amusement while the young school boy sitting to his right merely rolled his eyes at their sibling’s outburst.

The doctor blinked and glanced at the suits standing at attention about the room as if one of them knew how to respond to irate and probably dangerous man.

Before the good doctor could speak or the Giant could fumble for words; Before the Vigilante could flip the table or throw something pointy; Before the taller man could ruffle someone else’s feathers or his sister could rumor the whole entire room, the Boy stood up.

“Thank you for making us aware of the situation.” He replied calmly, “We’ll take the new test results under consideration. By my calculations we may have at least another month before we’ll reach the point of no return. During that time we will continue to have the hospital continue care per our agreement on the understanding that the longer she remains unresponsive the greater the risk of acceptable recovery. That being said, we will continue to deliberate the situation amongst ourselves. I agree with Diego. Our sister is a Hargreeves after all. That alone should increase her chances for recovery.” The young teenager tucked the offered folder under his arm and headed for the door effectively putting an end to the meeting.

“Uh, yes well uh as promised the hospital will continue to update you all if there are any changes to the situation.” The doctor assured the Five as one by one they followed their youngest-looking brother out of the boardroom.

When all five of the adopted Hargreeves Siblings were outside the building, Diego whirled punching the stone wall furiously.

“Damnit!” He shouted in frustration.

“Don’t break your hand.” Five replied crossing his arms as he leaned back against the punched wall.

“Calm down. It’s like Five said. We may have another month.” Luther shrugged turning to Allison who nodded sympathetically.

“We can’t give up hope. There’s still a chance she’ll get through this. Right now, we need to take care of ourselves. We won’t be much good to her at all if we’re all too exhausted or worried to be there for her if she does wake up.” The woman pointed out looking at her four other brothers whom, for some unknown reason, all decided at that moment to avoid meeting her gaze thereby proving her point, “Mhmm. We’re going home.”

“You guys can go. I always have trouble sleeping anyway: with or without my sister in a coma.” The feathery Klaus Hargreeves announced dramatically as he stubbed out the joint the others hadn’t noticed he had lit when they first stepped out into the cool night air. The Seance cast his ethereal green gaze to the large full moon as it cast its ominous silver light down upon the Five, “I’ll take first watch tonight. You all go home and get some rest. I’ll let you all know if anything changes.”

The others nodded in agreement and headed for the parking lot while the necromancer slipped back inside the building. Klaus hated hospitals. They were too white. Too sterile. And they were practically swarming with patients that didn’t yet realize they were no longer in need of treatment. He should’ve smoked two joints and maybe popped some pills while he was at it, but if he did that and made them all go away entirely, then he wouldn’t be able to know for sure if his violin-loving sister’s spirit was among them. Oh granted he doubted she was dead yet and the hospital probably had machines for announcing that kind of thing anyway...but there was many degrees to living and not living. Vanya’s spirit might try to astral project or something. If so, Klaus wanted to find her before she became lost to the ether.

So there he was, after visitation hours traipsing down the normally silent hallways trying to sidestep the occasional man, woman or child that asked him why their nurse hadn’t come to check on them yet or when breakfast was or if there was someway he could make the obnoxious beeping sound in their room stop so they could finally rest in peace, to all of which, tongue-in-cheek, Klaus had assured them that someone was sure to be by rather shortly in fact since he could already hear sneakers pounding down the tile hallways and the wheels of the crash-cart racing behind.

Thankfully, Vannie was not amongst those he met. Briefly he wondered how quickly the scent of pot could be detected if he were to light up in the ICU. He decided against finding out. Vanya had enough trouble right now. She didn’t need her drug-and-alcohol-addicted sibling making her hospital room smell like a dispensary. Then again maybe the scent would wake her up...or at the very least give her some nice hallucina-erm...dreams...while she slept. 

“Yeah, it really won’t though.” A hooded figure seated at Vanya’s bedside replied as soon as Klaus entered the room.

“Verdammt!” Klaus swore in German under his breath. How was it that the young man always knew what he was thinking?! “How would you know?” He challenged pouting childishly as he shrugged out of his boa-trimmed coat letting it drape haphazardly over the back of the chair the man in the black hoodie and leather jacket combo was still currently sitting in.

“Because Klaus, contrary to popular belief, drugs and alcohol are not always the answer to all of life’s greatest problems. That and I don’t want her breathing that stuff even on accident.” Ben Hargreeves lifted his face and gave his living brother a look that told the adopted German to drop the subject entirely.

Klaus huffed and looked away in defeat as he plopped himself down in the chair on the opposite side of Vanya’s hospital bed being mindful of all the wires and tubes and things scattered around to remind them both of the gravity of their sibling’s predicament. The curly-haired brunet grasped his sister’s small, pale, bandaged hand and held it between his two tattooed palms delicately.

Ben sighed and sat back a little. Sometimes he was jealous of his brother’s corporeal form. “So...how was the meeting?” The former Horror inquired curiously.

Klaus frowned, “Horrible. Any change?” His hands began to glow with a bluish-green light.

Ben watched quietly and shook his head, “No. Was it what everyone thought? Did they want us to pull the plug?”

It was Klaus’s turn to shake his head, “No, but it doesn’t look good. She stopped responding to the stimulus tests. Fivey thinks we have maybe another month before her decline really worsens. Luther is as helpless as usual, Allison is trying to mother-smother everyone and Diego...I think Diego’s gonna slice apart his punching bag...if he hasn’t already.”

Ben nodded slowly, “And you?”

“Hating sobriety.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call ya sober, Klaus.” Ben gave the necromancer a small encouraging smile, “But I am proud of you.”

“Guh! No more sappy comments from ghosts of dead siblings, thank you very much! I am officially revoking your sap license!”

Ben just rolled his eyes and shook his head as the similar light around Klaus’s hands began to surround him as well making him glow. The deceased Umbrella Academy member looked at his own glowing palms before he moved to hold Vanya’s other hand marveling at the sudden weight and callused fingertips pressed motionlessly against his glowing skin. The sensation was simply surreal.

“Uh...remind me what we’re doing again?” Ben asked as he mirrored his brother’s gesture cupping his unconscious sister’s small hand between his own glowing ones.

“Well you’re just holding her hand. I remember reading once that sometimes coma patients respond to touch.” Klaus shrugged, “Can’t hurt to try. I on the other hand, am trying to give her some of my energy. If she is somewhere, maybe I can reach her and she’ll wake up. If not...then at the very least maybe she’ll feel comfort.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Vanya? What are you doing over there?”

The young woman in question lifted curious chocolate-colored eyes upward to watch her beautiful blonde mother approach across the colorful gardens of the estate making her way towards the tall oak tree Vanya Hargreeves had been sitting under. Upon reaching her daughter, the widow, Grace Hargreeves lowered herself gracefully onto the red and white checked picnic blanket beside Vanya and smiled waiting patiently for the answer to her inquiry. Vanya blinked. That’s right! What was she doing and why didn’t she remember?

The brunette lowered her gaze to the thick red tome resting comfortably upon her pleated blue and white plaid skirt. Oh yes, now she remembered! “I-I was going to read this book.” She told her mother offering her a small shy smile. Grace smiled back pleasantly and also looked down at the volume.

“I don’t remember seeing this book in your father’s library.” She mused running her fingertips slowly over the gilded gold impression embedded into the crimson cover. It was the shape of an umbrella. Vanya shrugged.

“I think I found it in Dad’s office.”

“Your father’s office?! Vanya! How many times has Mr. Pogo told you not to rummage around in there?” Grace chided gently.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I just wanted to know more about him.”

Mrs. Hargreeves nodded and patted the violinist’s head soothingly being mindful not to muss her daughter’s white silk headband out of place as she did so. “Well if anyone can understand that man’s ramblings it would be you, Vanya.” She gasped jumping a little as she clapped her hands together, “Oh! That reminds me! I brought you a gift, Darling.” Grace moved to the long package wrapped in brown paper and twine beside her and placed it in her child’s lap on top of the book.

Vanya stared at the slightly pointy elongated parcel. “What is it?” She wondered aloud, “Did you find my violin?”

Grace just laughed her voice light and airy, “Of course not, Vanya! This is much better than a tuneless musical instrument. You’re a lady now and too old to be playing with children’s toys anymore anyway. This is what all good and proper young ladies should have.” She assured, “Go ahead and open it, Sweetheart! I can’t wait to see how it looks!”

Vanya’s smile wavered a little but she loved her mother and their small family had already been through so much since the recent passing of her father, Grace’s husband, that Vanya didn’t want to cause her poor mother further sorrow. No, she would open the gift her mom was so excited about and even though she did miss her violin terribly, she’d at least try to be appreciative...for her dear mother’s sake if nothing else.

“Alright, Mom.”

Vanya undid the strings and unravelled the paper to reveal a small black cloth umbrella with white lace trimming running about the very edge. “O-Oh.” Vanya blinked watching the warm sunlight make the gift’s curved polished reed handle shimmer and shine like pure gold, “It’s...an umbrella.”

Grace tsked and shook her head quickly making her golden curls bounce, “No, no, no, my Sweet! Not an umbrella. It’s a parasol. All the proper ladies use them, you see. They are the absolute height of fashion in Paris right now!” The widow twittered happily. Vanya looked up at the clear blue sky peeking through the gaps in the thick foliage above in confusion.

“I don’t think it’s going to rain today.” The violinist informed meekly.

“Even if it did, I doubt your new parasol will keep you dry.” Her mother mused, blue eyes dancing and sparkling playfully, “A parasol is a lady’s most valued partner. It is not made for rain, but for sunlight, Vanya. Sunlight could ruin a proper lady’s beautiful pale complexion. We all know how easily you burn. Pink as a lobster!” 

Vanya blushed and giggled a little at her mother’s teasing. It was true. She did have very fair ivory skin. A parasol was not a bad idea after all. She smiled and hugged her mother who stiffened awkwardly at the embrace before patting her daughter’s back gently.

“Come. Stand up and open it! I want to see the full effect!”

Vanya shrugged and let her mom pull her to her feet the red book falling unopened from her lap onto the blanket below.

“Alright. Hang on. This clasp mechanism is tricky.” Vanya fiddled with the sharply curved handle inspecting it closely. On the side she found the same umbrella-like symbol engraved into the wood as was engraved on the cover of her father’s book.

“Well that is curious.” She mused pressing her callused fingertip to the indentation.

The ebony cloth unfurled popping open to arch protectively over the young heiress’ head casting a dark ominous shadow over ivory blouse and plaid skirt.

“Oh don’t you look absolutely lovely, Vanya!” Grace crooned happily.

Vanya looked up at the faded sunlight weakly trying to filter its way through the cloth’s weave skeptically. Even the once vibrant sky now looked dull and gray.

“It’s very...dark.” Vanya commented turning her gaze to her mother.

“Of course! How else will you keep the sun’s harmful rays off you, Dear? Oh! I just remembered, I have a pie in the oven. It should be just about finished. Have fun with your book, Darling. I’ll call you when Lunch is ready and do be careful with your new parasol. I hear they can tear very easily and are simply monstrous to replace!” With that the Widow Hargreeves hurried off back across the gardens towards the large mansion that loomed grand and powerful in the distance.

Vanya watched her mother flitter away and sighed looking up once again through the dismal canopy stretched out over her head.

“It’s just so dreadfully..dull.”

“Tell me about it! I thought that woman would never leave!”

Vanya nearly jumped out of her skin releasing a very un-ladylike squeak as she heard someone else speak up suddenly from the other side of her tall oak tree. Panicking, she scooped the heavy book up into her hand and hoisted it up over her head to use as a weapon should she have need for one, “W-Who’s there?!” She called out trying her best to sound braver than she actually felt.

A young teenage boy dressed familiarly in some sort of school uniform complete with plaid sweater-vest, shorts, and even black knee-high socks walked around the tree holding his hands up in a peaceful, non-threatening gesture. He grinned slyly at Vanya his youthful cheeks dimpling as he did so.

“Easy now. I come in peace.” The lad assured her gently. 

Vanya didn’t lower her book. Instead she just stared at the intruder as if the fellow had grown a second head! The slightly shorter teen blushed a little and looked around awkwardly, “Uh, well if ya keep staring like that, I’m gonna have to start charging admission.” The kid mused his ice blue eyes shimmering with amusement.

Vanya blinked and shook her head trying to believe what she was seeing. Yes, it had been a little disconcerting to find herself being eavesdropped on but that was not why she was staring. The boy was rather handsome and well for some strange reason he did seem almost familiar to her, but Vanya was sure she would remember meeting a creature with two long furry white rabbit ears poking out of the top of its slightly messy dark brown locks! Vanya was sure there weren’t many young teenage boys running around New York looking like that!

“Sorry, d-didn’t mean t-to stare but...y-your ears though!”

Puzzled the fellow tilted his head to the side causing one of the long appendages to flop over slightly, “Yes...” he nodded slowly looking at the young woman suspiciously, “I have ears. So do you, though I’m not sure how you can hear with ones that tiny.”

“But yours are rabbit ears.” Vanya tried again still processing the absurdity of it all. Was she dreaming?

The Bunny-hybrid seemed rather annoyed and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the tree rolling his eyes before pulling out a shiny silver pocket watch from the deep pocket of his long tan shorts. He stared at it as though considering something then nodded.

“I’ll try, but we really do not have time for hand-holding here.” The creature announced frowning.

Vanya arched a brow and looked over her shoulder briefly wondering if there was another eavesdropper nearby. She didn’t see anyone but then...who was the boy talking to? Surely it wasn’t her...was it?

“Uhh...I’m sorry?”

“You should be.” The odd fellow agreed nodding as he took a step closer.

Vanya instinctively took a step backwards off her picnic blanket and onto the well-kept lawn.

“Okay, Let’s start over.” The boy insisted placing a palm against his chest calmly, “I am not human.” He began to explain, “You, however, are. You have human ears because you are a human. I have rabbit ears because I am a...” the boy paused holding his palm out looking at the lady expectantly.

Vanya blinked, “Oh. Um...A-A rabbit?”

“Precisely!” The bunny-boy nodded approvingly before clapping and rubbing his hands together impatiently, “Now that that’s been cleared up, we need to go. We’re running out of time here.” He held up his opened pocket watch so Vanya could read the time. The minute, hour and even second hand had all stopped and were all pointing to the number Seven.

Perplexed, Vanya lowered the book and took a step closer. Why did the watch read seven o’clock? Judging by how high the sun was in the sky, it was almost noon.

“I-I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“What’s there to understand?” The rabbit-eared lad frowned shaking the watch chain a bit, “Delores says you’re already late. It’s time to go, Alice.”


End file.
